Smart mobile devices such as smartphones, feature phones, tablet, e-readers, media players, and so on, combine capabilities from multiple single function devices into a single device. Typically such smart mobile devices include various combinations of the capability found in devices such as a cell phone, a programmable computer, a camera, a media player and a portable Internet access device.
Many smart mobile devices contain one or more digital cameras that allow a user of the smart mobile device to take high resolution and high fidelity digital pictures. For example, some smart mobile devices include two cameras, one in the front of the smart mobile device and one in the back of the smart mobile device. Currently, typical smartphones are able to capture images with a digital resolution of, for example, five to eight megapixels. The trend is to increase the digital resolution of cameras on smart mobile devices. Some cameras for smart mobile digital devices allow for 3D image capture.
Cameras in smart mobile devices are especially handy to capture still or short video clips of memorable events and allow easy storage and sharing with others. A captured digital image typically is represented as a two dimensional matrix of dots, also called pixels.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.